Gillette
Gillette was a devoted officer in the British Royal Navy, holding the rank of lieutenant. He was first officer to Captain, later Commodore, James Norrington as well as his right hand man while they were commanding the forces stationed at Port Royal. Lieutenant Gillette participated in the capture of the notorious pirate Captain Jack Sparrow and the search for the Elizabeth Swann, the daughter of Governor Weatherby Swann, who was kidnapped by the cursed crew of the Black Pearl, lead by Sparrow's rival Hector Barbossa in 1728. After Elizabeth was rescued, Gillette would assist Norrington in chasing Jack Sparrow, who had escaped from a hanging at Fort Charles. Gillette later fought valiantly in the battle with the cursed pirates off Isla de Muerta, and had gone face-to-face with one of their most powerful crewmen, the Bo'sun. Several years later in 1750, following the War Against Piracy, Gillette would continue serving the Royal Navy and participated in the quest for the mythical Fountain of Youth, serving as third-in-command aboard the [[HMS Providence|HMS Providence]], under the command of Barbossa, now a privateer in King George II's court, and Lieutenant Commander Theodore Groves. The King's goal was to come into possession of the Fountain before the Queen Anne's Revenge's crew or the Spanish crew send by King Ferdinand VI of Spain could find it. Though Gillette fought valiantly against the zombie officer Yeoman during the battle for the Fountain of Youth, the cursed pirate stabbed him in the stomach, which caused him to stumble in front of Blackbeard. The infamous pirate promptly impaled him, and his body fell onto Barbossa, dead. Barbossa dumped his body on the ground, and it would later be carried away by two British marines. Biography Early life At some point in his early life, a young Gillette would become part of the British Royal Navy under the command of Lieutenant James Norrington and Governor Weatherby Swann. Later, he was among the crew of the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]] under its captain during the voyage from England to Port Royal in Jamaica. He then became part of the troops located in Port Royal, which were under the command of James Norrington after he was promoted Captain. Gillette would, at some point, be promoted to lieutenant, and acted as Norrington's most trusted officer and right hand man. Royal Navy Jack Sparrow Lieutenant Gillette was present at Commodore Norrington's promotion ceremony at Fort Charles. He stood alongside fellow officers whilst the Commodore received his ceremonial sword. When Elizabeth Swann, the wealthy daughter of Governor Weatherby Swann, suddenly fell off of the wall of Fort Charles, Norrington removed his jacket to leap in to save her. However, the Lieutenant and another officer prevented Norrington from jumping to save her, stating that the rocks could lead to his death, and that it was a miracle she had missed them. Gillette, along with a group of Royal Marines, followed James to the harbor, running through Port Royal to rescue her. They reached the docks, where they discovered and cornered notorious pirate Captain Jack Sparrow, who had rescued Elizabeth. At Norrington's orders, Gillette brought a pair of hand cuffs and placed them on Sparrow's hands. The pirate, however, suddenly grabbed Elizabeth, and Governor Swann ordered the soldiers not to shoot. Jack managed to swing on a crane to safety, and escaped by running into the town. James and Gillette ran after him, but stopped outside town. Norrington ordered Gillette to find Sparrow, as he did not want the pirate to miss his dawn appointment with the gallows. Gillette would join in the search for Jack Sparrow. Jack would soon be apprehended in a smithy, and was swiftly captured and placed in a cell at the Fort Charles prison. Gillette was likely inside Fort Charles when the Black Pearl and its cursed crew attacked Port Royal, as he did not participate in the battle. The following morning, Gillette and his men were stationed aboard the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]], and were forced to concede control of the vessel over to Sparrow and his accomplice, William Turner, during their attempt to reach Tortuga. Sparrow and Turner had climbed atop the vessel, and threatened the crew. Gillette laughed at their foolish attempt to assume command of the Dauntless, as the large vessel could not be crewed by just two men. However, he was forced to comply when Sparrow pointed a flintlock at his head. Jack Sparrow aboard the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]].]] Gillette, who ended up in a longboat with his crew, warned Norrington of the situation, but Jack and Will duped them all by commandeering the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]] and leaving the HMS Dauntless dead in the water. With the rudder chain disabled, the vessel was unable to turn. In the longboat, Gillette became aware of a large shadow looming over them, which turned out to be the Dauntless's massive bow. Realizing that they were about to collide with the significantly bigger ship, Gillette gave the order to abandon ship before impact, though the longboat was crushed under the Dauntless's hull, but Gillete and his fellow Marines avoided being fatally crushed and then made it to to the shore. After returning to Norrington, the Lieutenant was assigned to participate in the search for Elizabeth Swann, who was kidnapped the night before. Isla de Muerta After Commodore Norrington rescued Elizabeth Swann from Black Sam's Spit, along with Jack Sparrow, the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]] made its way to Isla de Muerta to save Will Turner. When they arrived, under the suggestion of Jack Sparrow, Norrington ordered that Elizabeth to be locked in the captain's cabin of the Dauntless for her safety. Elizabeth tried to tell Gillette to warn Norrington about undead pirates, but Gillette dismissed her warning, sarcastically telling her that a little mermaid flopped up on the deck and told the whole story to the Commodore. with the cursed crew.]] Later, Hector Barbossa's cursed pirates appeared on deck to kill them off. Gillette, however, was oblivious to the fact that the Cursed crew were slaughtering Royal Marines on the main deck, as he and several others were standing atop the quarterdeck, unprepared and unawares, which was, ironically, the exact plan they had made, only the other way around. Before the battle, he was alerted by a sailor about a boat containing two strange figures. They turned out to be the cursed pirates mentioned by Elizabeth. Pintel, one of the pirates, attempted to shoot Gillette but missed. Instead, the shot caused the Lieutenant's hat to fly straight into the path of Barbossa's invading crew, ultimately giving away their element of surprise. Gillette quickly drew his pistol and fired at one of the pirates before drawing his sword to join in the heated battle. The crew of the Dauntless fought valiantly against Barbossa's crewmen, though their numbers were depleting as the immortal pirate crew killed many soldiers. Once Norrington and his soldiers returned to help those aboard the Dauntless, the battle turned in Gillette's favor. At some point during the fight, Gillette attempted to swing a pulley at a cursed Bo'sun but the pirate managed to dodge it. Instead of hitting its intended target, the pulley smashed Ragetti at the back of his head, knocking his wooden eye ball out. As the pirates had nearly slaughtered the whole crew, the skeletal pirates suddenly all turned human again. The moon, whose light signified that the pirates were skeletal, was seen clearly in the sky, yet the pirates were all human. As the Navy crew had the pirates outgunned, they all dropped their swords, and gave in to the Dauntless crew. Gillette cheered with the rest of the crew victoriously. Sparrow's hanging about pursuing Jack Sparrow.]] Gillette survived the battle, and was present at Jack Sparrow's execution at Port Royal. However, seconds before being hung, Sparrow managed to escape with the aid of Will Turner. As Jack bade his farewell, he fell off of the edge of Fort Charles, though Gillette commented that he had no where to go but back to the noose. He spoke too soon when the Black Pearl arrived, in which Jack swam towards freedom. After Sparrow's escape, Gillette looked to the Commodore for orders to begin pursuit, but Norrington held off the chase for a day to give him a head start. Quest for the Fountain of Youth Serving aboard the Providence Hector Barbossa aboard the [[HMS Providence|HMS Providence]].]] Several years after the battle of Isla de Muerta, Lieutenant Gillette was transferred to London, where he would work closer with His Majesty King George II of Great Britain. He would be stationed aboard the [[HMS Providence|HMS Providence]], the pride of the King's fleet. Gillette would serve under the command of Hector Barbossa, former pirate captain of the Black Pearl who had become a privateer and trusted advisor of King George's Court. After Jack Sparrow escaped from St. James's Palace, the Providence was sent sent to find the legendary Fountain of Youth before the Spanish. Gillette was present when Barbossa interrogated Jack Sparrow's comrade, Joshamee Gibbs. When the pirate refused to cooperate, Gillette and Theodore Groves tied a noose to prepare Gibbs' hanging. Gibbs then revealed to be in possession of a map to the Fountain of Youth. Before any exchange could be made, Gibbs burned the map, ultimately forcing Barbossa to bring him aboard the Providence as Gibbs memorized every route in the map that led to the Fountain. And so Gillette accompanied Barbossa's crew aboard the Providence at dawn.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides A few days into the voyage, Gillette stood by Barbossa when he had Gibbs brought to the helm so he could provide a heading. Gibbs told Barbossa that they were going in the right direction, as he saw three Spanish galleons, commanded by The Spaniard. Barbossa, Gillette and Groves ordered the crew to their battle stations. Though the crew of the Providence prepared for battle, the Spanish ships simply passed without opening fire. Knowing that they'd fallen behind, Barbossa ordered the crew to make more sail with Gillette stood by at the helm. Whitecap Bay Hector Barbossa at Whitecap Bay.]] When rumors of their destination struck fear into the crew, Barbossa revealed that they were heading for Whitecap Bay, home to deadly mermaids. After the crew were immediately stroked with fear, Gillette watched as Barbossa was ultimately able to inspire confidence into the crew and ordered full sail to Whitecap Bay. After the Providence arrived at the Bay, Gillette went to shore with Barbossa, Groves, Gibbs, and a handful of the crew. They found remains of what had happened on the previous night on Whitecap Bay. Gillette was shocked when the mermaids, angered by last night's battle with Blackbeard's crewmen, attacked the Providence. Barbossa, unconcerned for the lives of his crew, asked Gibbs for a heading. Just as he did so, the mermaids killed all who remained aboard the Providence by flipping the ship over. Gillette, along with Groves, watched helplessly and in shock as their ship sunk beneath the waters. With nothing to do about the situation, Gibbs found their next heading. Gillette ordered all crewmen who were brought ashore to push on. Journey to the Fountain crew outside the Spanish camp.]] The Providence crew continued on as they made their way through thick jungle, with Barbossa collecting small poisonous dart frogs along the way. Barbossa left the crew as he journeyed ahead onto Ponce de León's legendary ship, the Santiago. Later, Barbossa would return from the Santiago with pirate Jack Sparrow, who would join Barbossa's crew in their attempt to infiltrate the Spanish camp and retrieve the two silver Chalices of Cartagena. On Barbossa's orders, the crew had to wait for the signal while he and Jack continued on infiltrating the Spanish camp. Though they were both captured, Jack managed to escape by his own means and slingshotted himself from two palm trees. The crew did manage to accomplish their goal, as Jack was able to steal the Chalices. While Jack rejoined with Blackbeard and his pirate crew, Barbossa and Gillette along with the other Providence crewmen followed them from a distance. Battle at the Fountain of Youth and death The remainder of the crew later met with Jack Sparrow, who helped them to retrieve the Chalices of Cartagena. He had also assisted in leading them to the Fountain of Youth at the precise moment Blackbeard and his crew did. There, the remaining crew of the Providence and the crew of the Queen Anne's Revenge engaged in a battle at the Fountain. .]] Gillette fought valiantly against the pirates, until he went against one of Blackbeard's zombies, Yeoman. The zombie pirate was able to land a strike on Gillette, causing him to unintentionally stumble into the way of Barbossa's fight against Blackbeard. Gillette was killed by the infamous pirate, who impaled the Lieutenant from behind. Gillette's body fell onto Barbossa, who immediately pushed it aside to resume fighting with Blackbeard. Later in the battle, The Spaniard and his soldiers arrived at the Fountain, revealing their true intentions of destroying the Fountain, not to use it for gaining eternal life for their King. The Spaniard smashed the Chalices and ordered his men to destroy the Fountain. While the Spaniard confronted Blackbeard during the destruction of the Fountain, Gillette's body was carried away by two British marines. Personality and traits Gillette.]] Gillette was an upholder of the law and followed orders given to him. While stationed at Port Royal, Gillette served under Commodore James Norrington as his most trusted lieutenant and was in second command of the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]], the pride of the British Royal Navy. Several years later, Lieutenant Gillette was assigned to the [[HMS Providence|HMS Providence]], pride of King George II's fleet, and served as second officer under the command of the King's most trustworthy privateer, the former pirate Hector Barbossa. Gillette had shown loyalty to his commanding officer. He never took any question in his orders and carried them out. Gillette voiced concerns about Jack Sparrow's escape to the Black Pearl, but still went with Norrington's order to give Sparrow a day's head start. As the Providence fell, with most of its crew, to a mermaid attack as well as Barbossa pointing his pistol at Theodore Groves, Gillette watched with visible concern, but didn't go against his captain's orders. Gillette also seemed to be a man of sensibility. After Jack Sparrow escaped from his execution, by falling off of Fort Charles, Gillette said that Jack had nowhere to go but back to the noose. This was true until the Black Pearl appeared to rescue him. He also mentioned that the Dauntless could not be crewed by two men alone. Another example was when Barbossa mentions a saying that 'footsteps laid forward', Gillette corrected him by saying 'footstep' due to the fact that Hector only had one foot. Like Mullroy, Gillette initially didn't believe in supernatural beings and items. When Elizabeth Swann warned him about the undead pirates, he dismissed her warning and was in utter shock when he first saw them, as he took back his previous views. This is further seen, when he watched Mermaids attack his fellow comrades. Equipment and skills An officer of the Royal Navy, Gillette was skilled with weaponry such as a pistol and a sword. He was able to hold his own against the cursed crew's attack on the Dauntless during the battle of Isla de Muerta long enough for their curse to be lifted. However, during the battle at the Fountain of Youth, Gillette was unable to defeat the zombie pirate, Yeoman, which ultimately led to his death at the hands of Blackbeard. Gillette also used a spyglass during his time aboard the HMS Dauntless. Behind the scenes * Gillette was portrayed by Damian O'Hare in The Curse of the Black Pearl and On Stranger Tides. * Until the release of On Stranger Tides, due to Gillette's absence in Dead Man's Chest or At World's End, it was assumed amongst fans that he was killed when the hurricane destroyed the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]]. However, with Gillette's presence in On Stranger Tides, it is possible that Gillette resigned from Norrington's crew by that time. According to Joe Books Ltd's ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' comic book writer Chris Schweizer, Gillette was meant to be featured in the planned eight and final issue of the series and it was to be revealed how he survived, but as the series was cancelled in the fifth issue, it's unknown if this is canon or not.@schweizercomics Chris Schweizer on Twitter * It was confirmed by director Rob Marshall, in the audio commentary for On Stranger Tides, that Gillette, along with Groves, indeed died in the Battle for the Fountain of Youth.Rob Marshall: And that's the end of Groves after four movies. Greg had a dramatic end. And we saw Damian before he gets slashed in the back, we lost Gillette, too. * In the Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Ultimate Sticker Book, Gillette is mistakenly identified as Theodore Groves and vice versa. In addition, Gillette's name was incorrectly spelled with only one "l". Appearances * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl * Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide'' Notes and references Category:Inhabitants of Port Royal Category:Inhabitants of London Category:HMS Dauntless crew Category:Lieutenants Category:Males Category:British Royal Navy officers Category:HMS Providence crew Category:Swordsmen Category:Deceased individuals